Athletic training sleds have been used for decades to provide resistance training to athletes wishing to run faster. Typically, the sleds are attached to the user via static non-extending stretch cord straps attached to sled on one end, and to the user by means of a harness. The sleds typically include a vertically oriented bar that passes through weights that rest on top of the sled. In this configuration, the user walks to the point where slack is removed from the straps, and then when he or she is ready, runs linearly so that the weight of the sled and any weights placed on top of it resist his or her efforts. The purpose of this training is to provide resistance training to the users to increase strength in the muscles used for running.
A need has existed for an improved training method using a training sled with a specific set of properties.
Current training systems include sleds that provide weighted resistance opposing running forces to increase the athletes' force application and rotations per minute in normal (non-sled resisted) running applications. These systems, however, provide no resistance for the athletes' arms so that the upper body is not trained with resistance. As a consequence, current methods using conventional sled training systems ignore a vital component in running faster—moving the athletes' arms and shoulders faster and with more power to counter the forces created by the lower body.
A need exists to create resistance of varying levels depending on the athletes' training level to the arm and shoulder movements.
The present embodiments meet these needs.